blame it on the moonshine
by Silverflare07
Summary: After their adventures in London, Logan takes some time to appreciate how beautiful the city is in the moonlight. Kendall takes some time to appreciate how beautiful his best friend is in the moonlight, and you know, all the time. .Kogan.


So because _Big Time Movie _was awesome and full of Kogan and the general boyfriend formation, I was inspired to write this. It's short, simple, and sweet and I really hope you guys like it. It's only got a minor spoiler for _Big Time Movie_, namely Logan saving Kendall's life, but seeing how news spreads quickly in this fandom, even if you haven't seen the movie yet, you probably already know that.

Well, that's all there is to say about this. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The thing about London is that it's absolutely breath taking. Not just because it's pretty, or, well parts of it are pretty, but because there's such a rich history, coating every inch of the city that is older than anything Logan has ever known back in the states. It's breath taking during the day, when the streets and sidewalks are busy and the whole town feels like it's alive and the ever constant flow of traffic and people is the blood that runs through the city's veins. And it's breath taking at night, when the city slows down, and the biggest, brightest, moon Logan has ever witnessed bathes the whole sleepy scene in a pale glow, giving the buildings and the few cars and people who are out at this late hour, a halo.<p>

Logan had been awoken by a particularly vivid nightmare of their most recent adventure. One where the man with a hammer for a hand had knocked Kendall down and when Logan had tried to save him, clicking the pen and aiming for the bald bad guy, nothing had happened. Well, something had happened, but blue ink couldn't save his friend's life. And Logan had been forced to watch helplessly as that giant hammer had swung down and…

That was as far as the dream had gotten before, thankfully, Logan had woken up. Not wanting to bother his friends, they have had a rather exhausting day, he'd quietly snuck out of bed and onto the balcony of their suite. He's been here for the past half an hour, listening to his iPod, singing quietly into the night, and appreciating how calm and mystical everything looks. Anything can happen under the moonlight, Logan thinks, because nothing quite looks like reality when it's bathed in that mysterious white that can only be moon-shine.

It's breath taking and, for the first time since he's arrived, Logan appreciates London simply because it can be beautiful.

-/-

Kendall wakes up and finds himself tangled in his sheets and on the floor of the suite that he and his three best friends are staying in. Blaming his current position on the dream he'd been having about the first time they'd used, and consequently turned off, the beetle, he spends a few minutes untangling himself before hopping back onto the extremely comfortable bed. He's just about to lie down and get back to sleep when he notices out of the corner of his eye that, while James and Carlos are sleeping peacefully, Logan's covers are thrown back and his bed is empty.

His first reaction is that something has gone horribly wrong and his slightly smaller friend has been kidnapped.

His second reaction is that his first reaction is ridiculous because all of the bad guys are in jail and if Logan really was in trouble, his _Logie sense_, as Carlos had dubbed it in fifth grade after they'd all seen _Spiderman_, would be tingling. Obviously, his friend has just gotten up to use the bathroom, the fluttering of a curtain catches Kendall's gaze, or… to go sit out on the balcony even though it's nearly two in the morning. Knowing that he won't be able to fall asleep until he's seen exactly what the smaller boy is up to, his over protective nature has been in overdrive since he spent half the day pulling his barely conscious friend away from danger (seriously, Logan had been a tranquilizer dart magnet today), Kendall swings his legs back over his bed and creeps towards the slightly open balcony door.

He's surprised to find Logan just standing there, bathed in the ethereal glow of the moon and singing quietly along with his iPod. Kendall chuckles quietly as he hears the familiar words of _Superstar_ tumbling from his friend's lips. Even without the music backing him up, Logan sounds amazing, even when he's singing the parts that are meant for the other three boys. He's always had a fantastic voice and Kendall's always known it. It's the reason that, when they'd all gone to the audition for James and Logan had been trying to figure out what he'd wanted to do, Kendall had told him to beat box without hesitation. He'd known, even then, that his best friend had what Gustavo was looking for. And he'd been so afraid that Logan would be whisked off to L.A. to become famous, so afraid that he would _leave Kendall_, that he hadn't been able to resist making sure that wouldn't be an issue.

The blonde boy makes his way to his friend, positioning himself next to him and mirroring the other boy's stance, arms folded and leaning against the railing. Logan turns to face him, not even surprised to find his friend by his side. He pulls one of his earbuds out and smiles softly before turning back to face the city.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" He whispers, nodding his head in the direction of the city bathed in moon-shine before them.

Kendall nods, "Yeah. And it's completely different from how it during the day."

Logan only nods in response and they settle into a comfortable silence. The brunette continues to study the city sprawling out before them and the blonde takes the chance to study his best friend. He's curled up inside a sweater that's too big on him, it's one of Kendall's actually, making him look even smaller than normal. He's leaning against the railing and, with the moonlight making him even paler than usual, Kendall gets the impression that his friend is this fragile and beautiful thing. It's such a stark contrast to the confident boy Logan is in the classroom or when he finally gets into the swing of things at a concert, usually about two and a half songs in, and lets himself get lost in the rush of the music, cheering, and adrenaline.

So completely different than the confidant Logan, in a James Bond tuxedo, who had saved Kendall's life just a little while ago.

"Thank you." Kendall says quietly.

Logan looks over at him and takes out his other earbud. "For what?"

Kendall gestures vaguely. "For earlier. You know, when you saved my life."

Logan smiles again and the taller boy can feel his heart speed up at the action. "Kendall, you've been saving my butt since we were in third grade. The least I can do is return the favor."

Kendall shakes his head and opens his mouth to tell Logan that that's ridiculous. That he's Kendall's friend and that he's always going to be there to protect him, just like he promised when they were nine years old. He might even have been about to admit that he secretly _loves_ being able to protect Logan, because it means that Logan _needs_ him in his life.

Before he can actually say any of that, however, Logan cuts him off with a small chuckle. "Not that I was too worried about it though."

Kendal remembers the look in his friend's eyes as the much bigger man had dropped to the ground like dead weight. Remembers the relief that had washed through the chocolate brown windows to Logan's inner thoughts and feelings. He knows his friend is lying, trying to make himself relax about something that's over and done with, something he can't help still panicking about a little bit because he's Logan and that's what he does. "Why not?" Kendall asks, curious.

"Well, don't tell James this," he chuckles again, "but you're the best looking one in the group. And the hot guy never dies in spy movies."

Kendall actually laughs at this, because, if anything Logan's got it backwards. "Actually, since you saved my life, I'm pretty sure that makes you the hot secret agent and me the damsel in distress."

Logan smirks at him, an eyebrow raised, almost challenging, and Kendall is secretly thrilled and little turned on to see confidant Logan take over. "I suppose that means you'll be rewarding me."

His voice is smooth when he says it, not a trace of nervousness or insecurity to be found. It leaves the two boys standing in silence, starring at each other, barely breathing in case they break whatever magic spell the moonlight has them wrapped in. Kendall's breath catches in his throat as he looks at the boy standing in front of him. Logan's face is still home to a smirk and this has got to be the farthest thing from reality that Kendall has ever experienced. Because being a spy and saving the world, while unbelievable, was still plausible, but Logan suggesting what Kendall think he's suggesting…

_Well_…

He'll blame it on the moon-shine later, if anyone asks. There was a whole sense of surreal that had surrounded the boys from the moment Kendall had walked out onto the balcony with his friend and let the glow wash over him. He'll blame it a little on Logan too, for standing if front of him, arms crossed wearing a sexy smirk and Kendall's too-big-for-him sweater. But mostly he'll blame it on the fact that it was just something he's wanted to do for a really, _really_ long time now.

On a balcony in London, both of them covered in moonlight, Kendall leans over and kisses his best friend.

The kiss is soft and shy and over far too quickly for Kendall's liking. But he's pretty sure he ought to give Logan the chance to run away, or scream, or deck him, or _something_ because it's not everyday that your supposedly straight best friend kisses you out of nowhere. Logan doesn't do any of those things though. He just stands there, eyes wide and mouth open in a small 'o' of surprise. The blonde thinks this must be some intense moonlight because even when he looks like he's had a metaphorical bomb dropped on him, Kendall still thinks Logan looks _freaking gorgeous_.

"I'd been thinking something more along the lines of getting a smoothie." He finally manages to breath out.

Kendall can feel his heart drop at his friend's words and he opens his mouth to hurriedly try and do some damage control, if there really even is any kind of damage control for a situation like this. He's in the middle of wondering if Logan will buy the excuse that he was drunk off the moonlight when he finds himself being cut off for the second time that evening by the smaller boy. Only this time, Logan is grabbing onto Kendall's pajama top and yanking the taller boy so close their noses are almost touching.

"_That_ was a much better reward though." His voice is silky and laced with something that makes Kendall tingle and shiver with pleasure and anticipation.

And suddenly they're kissing again. Kendall has no idea who starts it, but it's hot, passionate, and hard. Their teeth may or may not clink together has their tongues wrestle for dominance and Kendall's hands move over Logan, touching as much of him as he possibly can. They stumble their way back into the suite, still connected at the lips, and manage to make their way over to Kendall's bed without breaking contact or waking the other two sleeping occupants in the room. They break apart just long enough for Kendall to find himself throwing his own sweater onto the floor. And then Logan is falling backwards onto Kendall's bed and pulling the other boy down towards him, kissing him with the kind of intensity and need that Kendall has only allowed himself to fantasize about a few times.

A small part of his brain whispers to the rest of his hazy mind that they should probably stop before it gets too much more intense. They're both relatively new to this type of thing (with both guys and girls), Kendall hasn't even been able to take Logan on a date yet, _and_ James and Carlos are right _there _(that's probably the biggest factor). But then Logan's hips buck up and connect with his and Kendall realizes he just doesn't care.

Because even though Kendall would love to hear Logan screaming his name, the breathy little moans that his genius best friend is making in his effort to be quiet are also insanely hot and Kendall would love to hear more of them.

-/-

Logan tries to leave after they've finished, not because he wants to, but because he thinks the least they can do is not be naked and in the same bed together when their two friends wake up. Kendall latches onto his waist and pulls him back down though, planting kisses along his shoulder blade and murmuring about how he doesn't give a damn _who_ wakes up and sees them. Logan kind of wants to argue, but the feel of Kendall's skin, warm against his, and his lips, soft and inviting, are really too much to argue with. Especially since he's already so damn sleepy.

So, instead, he snuggles into Kendall's embrace, looking up at his best friend, who's already half asleep. He smiles softly as he realizes that, in their haste to return to the room, they'd left the balcony door open and the moonlight, so bright and surreal, is spilling into the room, making everything seem even more mysterious and wonderful. And the genius can't help but think it's appropriate that he and his new boyfriend will fall asleep, wrapped in each other's arms and blanketed by the white light of the moon.

Because, really, Logan probably owes his new found happiness to the moon-shine for transforming their crazy, chaotic, and wonderful friendship into something sweet and tranquil and beautiful.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed it.<p>

Don't forget to let me know what you guys think! I really appreciate feedback!


End file.
